


Pick Your Traveling Companions Wisely

by FuqboiBird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Link is constantly aggravated, Revali and Mipha fight, Spirit companion champions, They're getting there, This is slightly humor, but they're kinda friends, why can't they get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuqboiBird/pseuds/FuqboiBird
Summary: While traveling, Link discovers that Mipha and Revali have a tendency to disagree.A lot.





	Pick Your Traveling Companions Wisely

 

Mipha and Revali fought a lot, Link slowly begins to realize. Never over anything big, or important. They just bickered. Constantly. Over tiny, irrelevant things such as dinner or when to wake up in the morning. It slowly drove Link insane, he remembers. And now that he had freed the spirits of the two champions, he was subjected to it once more.

 

“I think now is a good time to stop for the day,” Mipha suggested as they neared a stable. The sun was setting, and Link _was_ getting tired. The suggestion was looking quite appealing to Link, however, not to Revali.

 

“Really? We have _at least_ an hour of sunlight left; why would we waste that time?” Revali said, gesturing to the sun as he floated closer to Mipha. The Zora woman sighed, clasping her hands to together.

 

“I think that here is a safe place for Link to rest, as he looks to be quite exhausted. I am only keeping his well-being in mind,” She said, floating alongside Link. Revali raised an eyebrow, and Link sighed internally, bracing himself for the snark-match that was sure to follow.

 

“I get what you're saying, really,” Revali says, and Link can _feel_ her resigned annoyance, “I just think you should, maybe, consider the time restraints we are under. I’m sure there will be places to sleep down the road.”

 

“You don’t know that for sure, Revali. It’s best not to take unnecessary chances,” Mipha retorted.

 

“We won’t get anywhere if you insist we play it safe, _Mipha_. We need to take chances.”

 

“Link isn’t going to do Hyrule much good if he’s dead, Revali-”

 

“Well, _we’re_ dead and seem to be helping just fine-”

 

“-Besides, what if there is no safe place for him to sleep-”

 

At this point, Link had reached the window of the stable, and began to sign to the owner that he wanted a bed. Per usual, the stable owner didn’t understand sign language, and the game of charades for a place to sleep began. After a few moments of pointing and gesturing to the bed, the owner seemed to understand, and Link was able to pay. Upon turning around, he is greeted with a barely civil argument of which neither were winning.

 

“-Link can’t sleep in a tree, Revali, he’s not a bird,” Mipha states, her usual serene tone replaced by aggravation as she stared up at Revali, arms crossed.

 

“Well maybe he should have been,” Revali retorts, and Link decided that it was best to intervene before things got out of hand.

 

It took several moments of frantic waving to get their attention, and at that point, all Link wanted to do was sleep. He quickly signed that he was sleeping _here_ , go fight _somewhere else_ , and to not wake him up under _any non-life_ _threatening_ _circumstances_. Later, as Link lay in bed, he knew that they couldn’t get to Gerudo desert fast enough. Revali and Mipha’s fighting would kill him before they could even reach the highlands.

 

* * *

 

Link was going crazy. The heat of the desert had left everyone irritable, and at their wits end. Tensions were understandably high, however, Revali’s incessant complaining was putting everyone on edge. With every complaint, Link’s desire to smack the Rito across the face only grew. He hated to know how Mipha felt. She was probably on the verge of strangling him.

 

“How do you even intend to get in to Gerudo Town, anyway? Perhaps you’ve forgotten, but they don’t take kindly to ‘Voe’” Revali said as they finally reached Kara Kara bazaar. Link huffed in aggravation; he hadn't quite gotten there yet. A day and 600 rupees later, Link was outfitted in a surprisingly convincing Gerudo disguise.  

 

“Well, that’s one way to do it, I suppose,” Revali stated upon seeing Link in his Gerudo outfit. Mipha elbowed him in the side.

 

“I think that your disguise is very resourceful, Link!” Mipha said with a smile. Link responded with a smile of his own, ignoring the exasperated huff Revali made.

 

“ _Thank you!”_ He signed to Mipha, and paused a moment before adding, “ _I think you guys are going to have to stay out here- well, Revali at least.”_

 

“You’re right, the Gerudo wouldn’t let Revali in, even if he is dead. It would be best for both of us to remain out here; it would be rude to leave him here on his own,” Mipha said, and Link nodded in agreement.

 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t discuss me as if I wasn’t here,” Revali grumbled, crossing his wings. Link chose to ignore his snarky comment, as did Mipha.

 

“Go and do what you need to do in Gerudo Town, and when you’re about to fight Naboris, come get us,” Mipha said, laying a hand on Link’s arm in a supportive gesture. Link nods and begins to head towards the gates of Gerudo Town, waving to the two champions as he leaves. Mipha waves back, whereas Revali simply nods in acknowledgement. With that, he heads to Gerudo Town.

 

It doesn’t take him much time to find the leader of the Gerudo; a young girl named Riju. She’s quick to lend him a hand in stopping Naboris’s, however, the missing the Thunder Helm poses an issue. Without it, the two of them couldn’t approach Vah Naboris safely. So, that left Link with one option: retrieve the helm. This is how Link wound up trudging through a sandstorm, dragging the two bickering champions along behind him, headed towards a Yiga base.  

 

“I hate sand,” Revali said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. His complaints were grating on everyone, and Link regretted bringing him along more than ever.  They stopped, pausing to catch their breath, and Link made desperate eye contact with Mipha. She shook her head; an unspoken _ignore him_. They trudged onward, ignoring Revali’s muttered complaints about the difficulty of removing sand from feathers. By the time they had reached the Yiga base, Link had reached his limit. Mipha, apparently, had been pushed far beyond that.

 

“Finally, we’re out of that sandstorm. I’m going to be finding sand for weeks,” Revali stated, shaking sand out of his clothes. Link turned to Mipha, and in that moment, he swears he saw her snap.

 

“Revali,” Mipha stated suddenly, whirling around to face the Rito, “If I were able to, I would strangle you to death right now.”

 

Revali, thankfully, had enough sense to look alarmed and take several steps back. Mipha then turned once more, and stormed off, leaving the two of them standing there, dumbfounded. Link turned to Revali, eyebrows raised, with a face that screamed: _look what you’ve done now._ Revali narrowed his eyes in response, and the two quickly had a conversation entirely in expression. After a moment, Revali caved with a groan.

 

“Fine, I’ll _apologize_ ,” He said, pointing at Link, “But, really, I did nothing wrong.” With that said, he heads in the direction Mipha had stormed off to. That left Link, both aggravated and relieved, to head into the Yiga base. While he enjoyed the companionship of both of the champions (and yes, that included Revali- he had his moments), their near constant bickering was ridiculous to the point of insanity. Even though he may not get along _fantastically_ with Revali, it was clear that he and Mipha were much worse off.

 

He was halfway through the Yiga base before the two returned. Neither looked particularly pleased, however, Link hoped the two had reached some kind of agreement. Hopefully one that included less fighting.

 

“ _No one saw you, right_?”he signed. They nodded, and so they continued on as a group. Quietly evading the many patrolling Yiga poses a slightly bigger issue as a group, even though two of the three are spirits. Nevertheless, they managed to avoid being spotted, and now found themselves face to face with the leader of the Yiga clan.

 

He was- well- he was not what they had expected.

 

At all.

 

“This man is a buffoon,” Revali stated as the ‘feared’ master Kohga stood before them. Link could only nod in dumbfounded agreement.

 

“Well, he is unexpected…” Mipha trailed off, seemingly trying to find a positive for the situation, “But that’s not necessarily a bad thing?”

 

The subsequent fight was as underwhelming as the man. Kohga was apparently as incompetent as he initially seemed, which led to a quick ending to the fight. Link could see the two champions conversing quietly, looking into the hole Kohga had fallen into. Quickly retrieving the Thunder Helm, he walked over to the two, hoping that they weren't fighting. Again.

 

Link was pleasantly surprised to see that they weren’t fighting, but rather, having a reasonable discussion with each other. _Huh_ , Link found himself thinking, _miracles do happen_. He waited several moments, listening to their discussion, before deciding to interrupt. He hated to, really, but they needed to leave before they were noticed. He tapped them both on the shoulder.

 

“ _We need to go_ ,” he signed quickly, trying to convey a sense of urgency to the two. Thankfully, it seemed to work, and they were on their way back to Gerudo Town. The journey back was much more pleasant as night was falling, and the oppressive heat of the desert was slowly subsiding. The lack of complaints also made the journey much more enjoyable, but Link wasn’t going to say anything about that.

 

By the time they reached the gates of Gerudo Town, the moon was high in the sky and the desert was beginning to freeze. Link waved a goodbye to Mipha and Revali, and quickly made his way into the city, which was much warmer than the desert that surrounded it. He headed to the inn and purchased a bed for the night, exhaustion quickly consuming him now that he was somewhere safe. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow that night.

 

He rose early that morning, anxious to head to Naboris. He quickly made his way to the palace, and before long, stood before the Gerudo chieftess, Riju. He gave her the Thunder Helm, and they quickly went to work, creating a plan for their assault on Naboris.

 

Several hours later, they set out, headed into the sandstorm the surrounded the Divine Beast. They rode sand seals up to the feet of Naboris, skating in between it’s feet, firing bomb arrows in an attempt to bring it down. After what seemed like forever, Naboris came crashing down to the sand.

 

“Well, we’ve successfully freed Naboris,” Riju said, turning to Link, “The rest is up to you, and your friends.”

 

Link nodded and ran towards the divine beast. Revali and Mipha followed. They barge into Naboris, weapons at the ready, prepared to fight.

 

“It’s been a long time,” Urbosa’s disembodied voice echos through the empty divine beast, “I’m glad to see you three. But now is not the time for reunions.”

 

As she spoke, a creature of Ganon began to take form.

 

“Thunderblight, as I’ve dubbed it, is extremely quick. Don’t let it’s size fool you- this _is_ the creature that bested me 100 years ago. Good luck.”

 

With Urbosa’s statement in mind, they charged at Thunderblight. It was quick- extremely quick- and it’s attacks rarely let up. It fought in brute, dominating force. You barely had a chance to breathe before it began to attack once more. The fight seemed to stretch on forever, and despite everything Link had thrown at it, Thunderblight refused to fall.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Thunderblight was defeated. Link leaned against a wall, breathing heavily, exhausted.  As Urbosa’s spirit began to materialise, he stood, a tired smile on his face.

 

“Well, well, well, look’s light Thunderblight was no match for you. Just as I expected,” Urbosa said to Link with a wink, placing a hand on her hip. She then turned to the other two champions, “I can’t say I expected to see you two again. It’s a pleasant surprise.”

 

They smiled, and though Link was exhausted, he was glad to have another friend back.

 

He just hoped she didn’t fight with anyone like Mipha and Revali did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mess ngl.
> 
> Come say hi on my Tumblr @fuqboibird


End file.
